Behind Closed Doors
by Guilty.x.As.x.Charged
Summary: With a smile he leans down and gives me a long chaste kiss. I grab his hand and pull him into the bedroom. Shutting the door I then lock it. After all these types of things should go on behind closed doors. AU sasuhina. 1st story. R&R please


**A/N: Well first story that I've posted on here. I hate making summaries for one-shots by the way. I put it as K+ but I'm not sure if it should be T or not. Oh well. **

**Some info: they are all about 25-30 and Hinata will not stutter in some places, but that's because it's AU. **

**Disclaimer: you would know if i owned naruto, trust me you would know. **

**Behind Closed Doors**

It always happened. We always managed to find each other. At formal parties I'd be idly standing and then suddenly just his silhouette would catch my eye. I'd look over at him and he'd catch my eye. He'd give me a cocky self-assured smirk. First I would meekly bite my lip then smile back shyly. Subtly he would raise his jaw and signal for me to come over. I always did. Once by his side I would only stare at my feet.

"How are you?" Never do I start the conversation.

"Oh, um f-fine I guess." Or at least I reply something along the lines of that.

"What about y-yourself?" He is the one person that I have known practically all my life that I can still stutter around.

"Hm," he'd seem to contemplate the answer "pretty good. At least now that you're here."

Of course I'd always blush. Somehow he always found a way to compliment me; even if he does it blatantly so.

"You look very gorgeous." This is how he gets me to finally look him in the eye.

"T-thank you," dear lord his gaze can be so smoldering at times.

"Sasuke—" he'd cut whatever I had to say off with a chuckle and an endearing look.

Then New Years came one year. Ino threw a giant bash. I got myself as drunk as possible. What I remember is hazy, but still I remember. I was standing on the balcony with a bottle of champagne in hand. The countdown was half an hour away.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke's voice made me look over my shoulder.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be with Naruto?" he questioned walking up to me.

"Shouldn't you be with Sakura? Or did you come here with Karin?" I questioned backed.

"Do you really think that I want to be with either one of them?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Have some," I said holding him the bottle "it's tasty."

"You're drunk aren't you?" His eyes bore into my own.

"Yeah, so why don't you join me?" I shook the bottle in front of his face.

"Hn," he grunted while grabbing the bottle.

By the time the countdown was starting we were sitting with our backs against the railing just passing the bottle back and forth.

"It ran out," I muttered.

"Oh well," he replied as his hand reached up to the back of my head.

My hands found their way up his chest and then my arms draped around his shoulders. I could hear people counting down in the distance, but my attention was only on Sasuke and his lips moving against mine. There was a spark in our kiss. I've never had this feeling in my life, and I absolutely love it.

* * *

My eyes close as a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. Slowly I pull my hands out of the dishwater and dry them off. I relish the feeling of kisses being planted along my shoulder and neck. A hand starts to go up my shirt.

"S-Sasuke, we need to stop." I say pulling away from him.

"You haven't wanted to stop for the past five months, so what's making you want to stop now?" He replied.

"I think that Naruto is starting to suspect something." I look him in the eye seriously.

"Che," my brow furrows at the condescending sound "who's to say that he isn't cheating on you?"

"Naruto isn't that kind of person!" I exclaimed.

"Neither are you but look where you are now." My jaw clenches at the remark.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Sasuke says giving me a tight hug.

"I know; I'm just paranoid." I replied.

With a smile he leans down and gives me a long chaste kiss. Giving him a stern look I grab his hand and pull him into the bedroom. Shutting the door I then lock it. After all these types of things should go on behind closed doors.

**A/N: Well I hope it was decent enough. I'm working on 3 different stories-a gaa/hina, sasu/hina, and ita/hina/sasu-right now and hopefully by winter break all of them will be posted. **

**Anywho, R&R if you could be so kind.**


End file.
